The Heroton Group: Riama
Film *ja_kanji = Herotonグループ：RIAMAとの旅EggmanLandする *ja_romaji = Heroton Group: RIAMA and Trip to EggmanLand *genre = Action, Science fiction, Comedy, drama *studio = Heroton Productions *country = USA *released = North America: TBA Europe: TBA Japan: TBA The Heroton Group: Riama & the Journey to EggmanLand is a Anime moive that takes place directly after the ending of The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II. It will feature Most of the Cast, including the new Character, Ruichi Cores. Story As the story begins, a confused Riama asks herself who she is, what she is, and where she came from. Just then, Riama wakes up in a stasis tube in one of Dr. Eggman laboratories, where Eggman's robots study her. Angered and confused, she breaks out of the tube, destroying the robots and the lab. Then, Eggman arrives in his Egg Destroyer and offers to help give some value to Riama's life. Riama takes up the offer, and is put in a suit of armor to prevent her from rebelling against him. Over the next few weeks, Riama does most of Eggman's dirty work, by bringing him 5 of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, as well as 2 women to be used for experiments, one being Maria Gusman, a former member of the Heroton group before the latter went mad with power and vanished, and the other being none other than Michelle "Meme" Cores, who had believed to have died in her battle with Eloy after betraying the team. All three women, and the 5 chaos emeralds, were placed in Capsules, Until further notice. The Final thing Eggman said to them was, the next time you awake, you'll look for Eloy and his friends, when you find him, KILL HIM! A month had past since that day. Eloy Rosario is talking to Ruru HeartGold after all of these events transpired. Seeing as howNatsu C. MelendezRaserru Shadao is returning from his journey, Once Raserru Returned, Eloy explained everything that happened in his apsence. Meanwhile, Natashaa Leointh, who is trapped in the Realm of Nothingness after her battle with Xarlujia, is finally waking up. Realizing that she isn't in a dream, she walks around to try and find a way to escape. Suddenly, a Bright light Appears and Natashaa, looking for a way out, approaches it. She finds herself back at the Chaotix base, thinking that she has returned home, she enters. However, upon entering, she see as young boy that looks just like her. The Boy shockes her by calling Natashaa "mom". The Boy Explains that he is Alex Leointh, her son, and that she has somehow wound up 25 years in the future. Understanding the stutation, Natashaa asks why she was brought here. Alex explains that the Eggman of her time, is plotting to take over the earth by using a Person called "Riama", and that it was fate that they should meet, because the time that they're in is the Time where they have already defeated Riama. Before bidding farewell to her Future son, she takes a cowboy hat, which belongs to her future Husband (It isn't said who he is, but it's heavily implied it's Tomas Harrison). The Next day, Natsu C. Melendez and his gang where returning to earth after saving the chao world, and Ruru HeartGold was entering the school as well. As school was starting again, both General Hershey & Kimi Hidalgo are taken in as new students, as they begin school life once again. However, they notice that Michelle isn't around, so Natsu and friends approach Eloy and find out the Grim news that Michelle had betrayed the Group, and Eloy, being the one who loved her, had to end her. While Natsu, Hershey & Ruru understand his resolve, and Kimi, not feeling anything as she didn't know Michelle (This would later lead to Kimi's dramatic turn to the dark side in Alternate Tale of the Heart later on however), Casilda hates Eloy for what he did, but also expresses her pity for him. Moments later, Ruichi Cores enters that Classroom. Thinking that she was Michelle, they Laugh, thinking the story Eloy told them as a joke, however, he explains that he wasn't lying, that Ruichi is not Michelle, but her Replica. During the School Day, Eloy meets a young girl, named Atra Amor, a Freshman that shows obvious signs of affection for Eloy. Durring Lunch break, she reveals not only does she had the same schedule as Eloy every year, due to her high I.Q., but she had secretly been watching Eloy over the years fighting with the Heroton Group. Eloy finds her annoying, but when she askes to go out with him, he accepts, not really carring however due to him not being able to love, and because she isn't his type. Atra, however, Confesses her Love for Eloy rather quickly, and tries very hard to match her personallity and interests to Michelle's to gain his affection. Dispite Eloy not really feeling anything for her, they do kiss, hold hands, and even slept together over the course of a week or so. 2 weeks have past and Mostly Everyone has gotten used to Ruichi, even Casilda. The day was now November 24th, the last day of school before Thanksgiving Vaction, at the End of the School day, a huge Unversed had Appeared and Attacked Nana Frimpong in the town park, along with who looked like Michelle "Meme" Cores and Another girl. Rushing there to Nana's Aid, Shockingly he sees Natashaa there to help out as well. The 3 Crest holders defeated the Unversed, but no sign of the Michelle look-a-like or that other girl. After the Battle, The Trio have a conversation over why they have gathered together. Though the Unversed are the main problem, Nana came back to earth to settle down, because his lover, Ioicu Yoshino, is pregnant with their child. However, this good news is cut short, as Natashaa tells the two of the Incoming threat of Riama. Eloy imidiatily sets out to Find Ruichi & Raserru, for they could be in Danger, While Nana & Natashaa set out with Ruru it fend of Riama. In the meantime, Eloy Runs into Silver the Hedgehog, and tells him of the impending doom that awaits them. The Team reunite and formulate a plan. Raserru, Nana, Natashaa Will hold off Riama, Michelle, & Maria long enough for Eloy & Silver to steal back the 5 Chaos Emeralds Eggman Stole. Ruichi, however, is no where to be found, and this worries Eloy, for what would happen if she runs into Michelle, her Original? The Plan goes into action, and, upon reaching the mechanical continent; EggmanLand, Eloy & Silver encounter Eggman. Meanwhile, down below Eggman's Fortress, Raserru, Nana, Natashaa face off agenst Riama, Michelle, & Maria. Eggman ,however, planned this from the very beginning, and, to Eloy and Silver's suprise, summons his own Keyblade. Silver Tells Eloy to Take the Chaos Emeralds and go find the other two while he holds off Eggman. Reluctatly, Eloy follows Silver's orders, and sets out to find the other two Chaos Emeralds. Voices The main cast returns to voice their respective characters, including Michelle Cores who will be reprising her role as Herself and Ruichi. The only exception is Natasha Romanov, who was not available durring the making of the film, and is replaced by Courtney Donelli, who is also the voice of Digi in the series. Natasha still composed for the movie however, such as the Eggman Battle. Main Heroes *''Eloy A. Rosario'' - JP:Junichi Kanemaru / NA:Eloy Rosario *''Ruichi Cores'' - JP:Nana Mizuki / NA:Michelle Cores *''Ruru HeartGold'' - JP:Akira Sasanuma / NA:Eric Vargas *''Raserru Shadao'' - JP:Sachi Matsumoto / NA:Eloy Rosario *''Natashaa Leointh'' - JP:Yūki Kodaira / NA:Courtney Donelli *''Nana Frimpong'' - JP:Nobutoshi Canna / NA:Nana Frimpong *''Silver the Hedgehog'' - JP:Daisuke Ono / NA:Quinton Flynn *''Talim''- JP:Yukari Tamura / NA:Hynden Walch Main Villains *''Dr. Eggman'' - JP:Chikao Ōtsuka / NA:Mike Pollock *''Michelle "Meme" Cores'' - JP:Nana Mizuki / NA:Michelle Cores *''Maria Gusman'' - JP:Rumi Ochiai / NA: TBA *''Riama'' - JP:Mamiko Noto / NA:TBA *Legenday Riama - JP:???/ NA:??? Minor Charaters *Atra Amor - JP: Kana Hanazawa / NA: TBA *''Natsu C. Melendez'' - JP:Chihiro Suzuki / NA:Christopher Melendez *''Casilda C. Suriel'' - JP:Risa Uchida / NA:Casilda Suriel *''Kimi Hidalgo'' - JP:Sachi Matsumoto / NA:TBA *''General Hershey'' - JP:Miyu Irino / NA:Sharrief Bouchet Trivia *The Movie was originally supposed to be released immediately after The Heroton Group: World of Phantomarea II, however, there were many factors into why the movie was delayed for quite some time. #Creator Eloy Rosario wanted to improve his art style (Examples being the Original Box art and the 2011 Box art) #Most of the Voice actors where pre-occupied at the time #The Computer Eloy uses was not powerful enough at the time to do Animation *Originally, Natasha Romanov was to voice both Meme and Ruichi, but Michelle Cores reprised her roles later on in the movie’s development #In Addition, Natasha was unable to voice her own character, making this the first time a voice double is used for her.